The Number
by rururei
Summary: Sebenarnya ini bukanlah perkara angka-angka, Ino.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kadang kita hanya harus tidak peduli pada hitungan angka-angka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata itu balas menatapku dari dalam cermin.

Aku menantangnya, berusaha menghapus semua ketidakyakinan dan ketakutan yang terlihat di sana. Entah karena gugup atau karena mendadak tenggorokanku memang terasa kering, aku terbatuk ketika tanganku sedang meraih gelas air putih di atas meja. Setelah minum seteguk, aku kembali menatap ke dalam cermin.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku siap. Aku harus siap.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Usiaku 20 tahun. Aku mahasiswi dan aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghentikan hal konyol ini."

Aku mengangguk mantap. Ini keputusan yang benar yang seharusnya kuambil sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi tidak ada kata terlambat, kan? Aku tidak boleh lemah lagi. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Ponselku berbunyi. Bahkan suara sekecil itu bisa membuatku terlonjak kaget sekarang.

_From: rambut nanas_

_Jangan pura-pura ada tugas kuliah. Jangan pura-pura lupa. Datang ke cafe sekarang, atau: YOU ARE DEAD._

Cih.

Lihat? Dia bahkan berani mengancamku. Harusnya aku yang marah karena kemarin dia dengan semena-mena menjemputku ke kampus, tapi kenapa sekarang dia yang berbuat seenaknya? Sudahlah. Anggap saja dia sedang memberiku waktu yang tepat.

Untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan aku menunduk memandang sepatuku sambil meremas-remas jariku sendiri. Sebisa mungkin kusingkirkan ingatan-ingatan dan juga bayangan yang akan melemahkanku atau bahkan membuatku berubah pikiran. Ini akan mudah, tidak sesulit yang kupikirkan, batinku berkali-kali.

Kuambil selembar kertas kecil dari dalam tasku. Daftar "KENAPA HARUS" yang kutulis tadi malam.

_Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Karena dia itu:_

_Menyebalkan._

_Anak band. Biasanya anak band kan playboy (?)_

_Suka warna gelap. Aku suka warna terang. Kami tidak cocok._

_Sering mengajakku ke tempat-tempat absurd waktu kencan (misal: ke studio tempatnya latihan ngeband. I mean: hello? Aku kan mau kencan, bukan mau belajar main gitar -_- )_

_Berkali-kali memaksaku mengerjakan tugas rumahnya sendiri. Hah. Aku ini guru privat atau apa?_

_Jahil, suka berbuat seenaknya._

_Sering berkata bahwa aku merepotkan._

_Punya rambut jabrik yang tidak rapi (?)_

_KEMARIN MENJEMPUTKU KE KAMPUS DAN BESOK AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS MENYEMBUNYIKAN MUKAKU DI MANA._

Aku membaca daftar itu berulang-ulang sebelum akhirnya meremas-remas dan memasukkannya ke saku bajuku –aku harus ingat untuk melemparnya ke tong sampah nanti. Daftar itu malah membuatku makin lemah karena di kepalaku muncul kata "tapi" untuk setiap kalimat yang sudah kutulis sendiri (_Dia sering jahil, tapi... tingkahnya benar-benar lucu saat melalukan lelucon itu dan dia sering membuatku tertawa)_.

Setelah turun bus, aku berhenti sebentar sambil kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tidak boleh lagi ada keraguan.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Usiaku 20 tahun dan aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghentikan hal konyol ini. Aku harus menghentikannya sekarang juga."

Kubuka pintu itu.

Nanti aku akan keluar dari pintu yang sama, tapi aku tidak akan menjadi orang yang sama lagi. Aku akan menjadi orang yang sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan besar yang selama dua tahun ini tidak pernah berani kuambil. Kali ini aku tidak akan gagal

Bukankah ini mudah? Anggap saja begitu.

Aku hanya perlu berkata padanya: "Aku tidak bisa lagi. Kita sampai di sini saja."

Selanjutnya aku tidak boleh mempedulikan apapun yang dia katakan atau bagaimana perasaan yang tergambar di wajahnya saat itu. Aku harus mengabaikan semuanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang tanganku terasa dingin? Padahal aku baru saja masuk dan berdiri di depan pintu, mencari-cari di mana dia duduk.

Suara itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatianku.

"_Would you dance, if I ask you to dance,_

_Would you run and never look back,_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying,_

_Would you save my soul tonight"_

Dia duduk di sana, di _stage_ kecil dengan sebuah gitar. Apa yang dia lakukan? Bukannya menungguku, dia malah melakukan hal konyol lain. Benar-benar tidak bisa diam kalau sudah melihat gitar.

"_Would you tremble if I touch your lips,_

_Would you leave, oh please tell me this,_

_Now would you die, for the one you love,_

_Hold me in your arms tonight"_

Baiklah, aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mengatakan itu. Setidaknya aku harus menunggu sampai dia selesai.

"_I can be your hero, baby~_

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breathe away~"_

Kutarik kedua tanganku ke belakang punggung, menyembunyikan jari-jariku yang sekarang gemetar.

"_I can be your hero, baby~_

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breath away~_

_I can be your hero~"_

Aku bahkan tidak sadar dia sudah selesai bernyanyi dan sekarang dia menatap ke arahku. Dia tahu aku sudah datang. Dia tahu aku mendengarkan lagunya.

"Lagu tadi," dia belum juga berdiri dari kursi itu, "Saya nyanyikan untuk dia."

Terlambat untuk melarikan diri. Sekarang semua mata di tempat itu menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh telunjuknya: ke arahku.

"Oh ya, satu lagi," dia mengulum senyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, "Dia bukan kakak saya. Dia gadis yang saya cintai."

Mendadak semuanya hilang.

Kata-kata yang sudah susah payah kususun tentang "kita sampai di sini" tiba-tiba menguap dari otakku. Bahkan sampai dia berdiri di depanku, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

"Jadi?"

Dia tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Apa?"

Aku pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Kau masih marah karena kemarin aku menjemputmu ke kampus dengan memakai seragam sekolah? Kau masih mau minta putus?" dia tersenyum lagi, ""Aku tahu semalaman kau memikirkan itu. Bahkan mungkin kau sudah menulis daftar 'KENAPA HARUS' seperti biasanya kalau kau sedang bingung."

Ah, anak ini.

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

Dia bertanya lagi, kali ini sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Aku tidak ragu lagi untuk menggelengkan kepalaku.

Dia benar-benar mengalahkanku lagi.

Anak ini... Namanya Shikamaru. Usianya 17 tahun.

Dan aku menyesal karena sempat berpikir untuk melepaskannya.

.

**END**

**.**

**Aduh ini termasuk songfic gak sih namanya? (author kurang pengetahuan). Semoga bukan ya, karena cerita fic ini juga gak terinspirasi dari lagu itu, cuma pas aja lagunya buat modus-modusin. Haha *kemudian mbayangin shika nyanyi dengan wajah lempeng***

**Gak sih, di sini Shika-nya OOC :D**

**Arigatou untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini *bow***


End file.
